Clexa Short Stories
by Abi.theshipsarereal
Summary: If you don't like Clexa, this is not for you. I will mark complete but will be adding chapters, Each chapter is a different story, most don't go together unless said to. First time and would like fed back. You should also follow my stories and check out my other stories in my profile.
1. Another Bomb: Clarke's Story

I have been here on earth for five years now.

I didn't think this was possible again, but really we never know.

The Ark sent down the 100 to see if the Earth was sustainable, well it is... or what we thought.

We ran into many things that have made us lose people. Mount Weather, The 12 clans, and The rest of the Ark coming down. I think the worst is what just happened.

Another nuclear bomb just went off, luckily with warning.

I was able to find safety, but what really matters is if my Queen, my lover, my Girlfriend... Is ok.

I will find her... she was out on some commander duties and I was supposed to be meeting her at the gate of Tondc.

The bomb interrupted our plans delaying us two days, I just hope shes still alive... I'll make my way to Tondc and pray shes there.

 **Hours into my journey...**

I have no horse, no food, no water, just a knife and hood.

I had a hood on because I didn't want anyone to notice me and start asking questions about the bomb.

The bomb has killed all the animals, or at least what I can see.

Not having a horse is going to make my journey at least a day and a half longer, and don't know if I can wait that long...

As night fell I set up camp but could barely sleep, on the fact I could be making this journey for nothing... Morning broke And I was off.

 **Half the day went by and I was almost there...**

I got to where the gates of Tondc were supposed to be, but there was just a huge deep crater.

This must have been where the bomb blew up at.

I walked to the edge of the crater, looking down, I lost all hope...

I fell to my knees, crying.

I was crying so hard I didn't hear to foot steps behind me.

When all of the sudden, someone grabbed my head pulling it back with a knife up to my throat, ready to kill me.

Still crying very unable to see, I was ready to die.

I thought my love was dead, so I was dead.

When I heard the knife hit the floor, I opened my eyes... when immanently I was hugged.

"Lexa?" I asked still crying.

"Clarke..." Lexa said relived

"I...I..thought you were dead...!" I said still crying but relived.

"I thought you were" Lexa started crying.

We sat and hugging for a long time... crying when finally I asked,

"what were you waiting here for?"

"Well, one this is where we were supposed to meet and two maybe the person who set off this bomb would come back here..." Lexa answered.

"well I'm glad you found me" I laughed

We kissed a long loving kiss before walking away...


	2. Another Bomb: Lexa's Story

I have been here all my life.

I have heard stories about the first bomb, didn't think this was possible again.

When one day the sky fell bring 100 sky people.

We thought we could kill them all, and they would be gone.

But that's not how it worked out, because of them we lost people.

And gained people, they helped us take down Mount Weather, and saved all the reapers.

What is the worst is that I fell in love with one of them, how could their commander fall in love with a sky people.

I was out on commander duties when in the middle of our journey a loud warning bell went off, Not knowing what it was I got to safety anyway.

Another nuclear bomb went off, right as we got to safety.

One the bomb went off my mind flipped right to my main reason for living, Clarke.

She means more to me than anything.

I was supposed to be meeting her at the gate of Tondc.

So I will go there and find her.

The bomb interrupted our plans delaying us two days, I just hope shes going there to.

 **I wasn't that far from Tondc...**

My men and I made our way to Tondc, and when we got there everything changed...

instead of seeing one of our nice towns ,there was a giant crater this had of been were the bomb went off...

I couldn't see anyone. Nothing, then night fell, we slept at camp not to far from the bombs aftermath.

Morning broke and we heard foot steps, the people walking were not any people I have ever seen.

They sent the bomb, and I know because the were admiring what they did to our town.

 **I decided we would hid in the woods and kill any of the other outsiders...**

We killed the first two men, and waited hidden in the woods, after those two men don't show back up where they came from more would come to find them.

A few hours later, two more people showed up... And I killed them both.

Morning broke, and we were hiding in the woods when a hooded person showed up at the crater.

As I walked slowly over to the person, they fell to there knees.

They began to cry right when I got to them, but I still thought they were an outsider.

I grabbed their hood and hair, bringing my knife to their neck, about to slit their throat.

When I looked down and dropped the knife, immanently slipping into a hug.

"Lexa?" she asked still crying.

"Clarke..." I said relived

"I...I..thought you were dead...!" she said still crying but relived.

"I thought you were" I started crying.

We sat and hugging for a long time... crying, when she asked,

"what were you waiting here for?"

"Well, one this is where we were supposed to meet and two more of the people who set off this bomb would come back here..." I answered.

"well I'm glad you found me" she laughed

I laughed back, swinging my arm around her, pulling her to her feet.

We stood there kissing for a long time before walking away...


End file.
